Invader Boy
by LoneTaku
Summary: Gaz finds Zim crying in an alleyway after a rainy night, and five years later, his reason sees his face up on the stage, standing next to HER. His reason may or may not regret it's decision. Please read! Oneshot.


**A/N: Hello! This Plot Bunny hopped up to me just about... oh, five, six seconds ago? :P The kids in my school think I'm insane because I always have my notebooks with me and I keep mentioning plot bunnies. Weirdos. :P I do not own Invader Zim.**

* * *

><p>*Third-Person POV*<p>

A green kid walked down the cold, dark streets, oblivious to the fact that his skin is smoking and burning at contact with the rain. This is Zim. Anyway, he was oblivious to the intense pain coming from the rain. Nothing could compare to the pain in his squeedily spooch.

"Tak. I hate her. I no longer need this life. I'm just a defect. And I do not need to love the girl who taught me the most valuable lesson I will ever need." He said to himself as he gritted his zipper teeth. "She taught me..." He turned into an alleyway and sat down. He sat there for the longest time, crying. Tak taught the little Irken that he does not need to love the girl who sees love as payback, as revenge.

Zim sat there crying until morning. A teen-aged girl with purple hair that framed her face walked down the street, playing her GS3, when she hears the faint sobbing. _Is that...? No, it couldn't... Better check anyways. _She thinks to herself. Gaz paused her game and turned down the alleyway. Seeing the crying alien, she sat down next to him. She had to get to Skool, but as of the moment she didn't really care.

"Zim...? Are you okay?" She asked, concerned even though she hated all mankind. Zim was different. He wasn't even human. She didn't hate him like she did everyone else.

Zim looked up at her. His eyes were red, not because of his true form. He had been crying all night, and Gaz knew that he was not fine, no matter what she knew he was going to say.

"I'm fine, Gaz-Human."

"If you're fine, then I'm Miss America." Gaz said sarcastically. She may have been pretty, but the moment she became Miss America was the moment that Dib's head wasn't big. Never.

"What?" He said, puzzled.

"Never mind." She said quickly. "But seriously, what's wrong?"

"Tak. She treated me like an old laser gun. She just threw me out as soon as I began to love her most. Gaz-human, she treated my love, my feelings like revenge. Which was all that it was to her."

Zim started crying again. "How long have you been sitting here crying?" She asked, genuine concern in her eyes.

"All night, since nine o' clock in human time."

"It was raining all night! You mean to tell me that you were out in this all night with no protection and you don't feel a thing?" Zim merely nodded. Gaz was truly worried if Zim really felt nothing.

"Are you sure?" He nodded, then straightened up.

"Gaz-human. I will request of you this one thing." He looked up at her. "Take this laser gun and shoot my PAK. Don't try to help me. Just let me leave my life." He was serious. Dead serious.

"Zim. Don't do this, and don't try to do this." She said. She leaned down and hugged him. He just sat and cried.

*Five years later*

Tak sits in her base at the old giant evil weenie stand, bored. "Tak, incoming transmission from the Tallests. Would you like me to screen it onto the wall?" The computer said.

"Yes, computer, that would be nice." Tak replied and sat up. "My Tallests-" She stopped. Zim and a beautiful human with purple hair flowing down her back were in place of Tallest Red and Tallest Purple.

"Tak. Operation Impending Doom 3 will be under way in a few months. We are requesting your presence at the event. Will you come?" Tallest Zim said to Tak.

"Zim, is that really you?"

"Yes, this is Zim. But you WILL address me as Almighty Tallest Zim! You may recognize the woman beside of me as Gaz." Tak was speechless.

"How-?" She said and stopped. Finally, she resolved her decision. "I'm coming." She said.

The transmission ended and she called the other invaders. They all knew that Zim was the new Tallest. And they all were coming to see who the new invaders would be.

*At Conventia*

Tak stood in the crowd of Irkens, looking up as Zim announced the names of the new invaders. She saw his face, and she almost started to cry. It was Zim, all right. And Gaz was standing right beside of him, making sure he made no mistakes. As Zim finished announcing the names of the new invaders, Gaz whispered something into his ear and walked offstage.

Did Tak's pretty face see what he was worth yet? We may never know.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi again! Did you like it? As always, even though I never really get to say this anymore, R&R! Please, do not flame. :D That's all!**


End file.
